What's Tickling?
by Emerald101
Summary: Zane sees that the others have gotten into a tumble, just not the kind you would expect. This takes place after Child's Play{an episode in the 2nd season} which means that Lloyd is a teen in this. Just a cute little story I wrote.


Zane woke up to the sound of yelling and thumping.

He yawned and sat up, looking around.

The rest of the team was already up, because their beds were empty.

Zane got up and walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the training room, but stopped before he went in.

Inside, he could here...laughing?

Confused, Zane opened the door and was even more confused with what he saw.

Kai, Cole, and Lloyd had Jay pinned to the floor, Lloyd running his hands down Jay's sides, which appeared to be causing Jay to laugh.

'How strange', thought Zane to himself as he watched them.

Kai looked up and smiled. "Hey Zane, see your up." he said.

Lloyd stopped momentarily, allowing Jay to start catching his breath, and also looked at Zane. "Want to join us?" Lloyd asked.

Zane tilted his head. "What exactly ARE you doing?" he asked.

"You mean you've never been tickled before?" asked Cole, seeming surprised.

Zane shook his head slowly. "I don't think so. What exact is it?" he asked.

Kai looked a little awkward. "Well, it's where you touch someone in a certain place and it makes them laugh." he said.

"I still do not fully understand..." Zane said.

Cole looked at Kai and Lloyd, then back at Zane.

"You see, some spots are more ticklish than others. For instance, Jay's most ticklish on his sides." Cole said, tickling Jay's sides to demonstrate, causing Jay to burst out laughing once again.

Zane nodded. "I think I understand now." he said. "May I try?" he asked.

They all nodded, expect for Jay, who was shaking his head wildly.

"Zane DON'T!" he said just before falling once again into laughter as Zane started tickling his stomach while Lloyd tickled his sides.

"AHAHAHAHA!" he shrieked.

They kept going until Jay looked like he was about to pass out.

They stopped.

"Is Jay the only ticklish one?" asked Zane.

Nya suddenly cut in from the side line(she had been watching). "Kai is, mostly on his stomach though." she smiled.

Lloyd got an evil grin. "Really now?" he asked, scooting towards Kai.

Kai would have tried to get away, but Zane, who had decided joining in would be fun, and Jay held him down as Lloyd pulled up Kai's shirt and Cole started tickling his exposed stomach.

Kai squealed and started laughing and giggling. "EEP! HAHAHHAHAHAHEHE!" he screamed.

Cole smirked. "You sound like a little girl." he said.

Kai squirmed, but could not get away.

After a few minutes they stopped, letting Kai catch his breath.

He suddenly reached up and grabbed Zane, pulling him down and pinning his arms above his head with the help of Jay.

"Your turn." he said, tickling Zane's ribs.

Surprisingly, Zane went into shrieks of laughter instantly.

"Wow, he's really ticklish!" Jay said. "Got that right." said Cole.

"HAHAHAHHAHA!" Zane laughed hard.

Kai kept tickling Zane until he thought of a new target.

He looked at Lloyd, then looked over at Cole with a wink.

Cole caught that look and grinned with a nod.

The two pounced on top of Lloyd, pinning him.

Jay and Zane both started tickling Lloyd, who was laughing hard and kicking his legs the best he could.

When Jay started tickling Lloyd's neck, Lloyd went wild. "AH! NOT THERE! HEHEHEHHAHAHAHA!"

He couldn't get free though and was forced to go through the tickling he was given.

About five minutes later, they all stopped and Kai smirked.

"Looks like there is one person left." he said as everyone's attention went to Cole, who looked very nervous.

"Come on guys we don't have to do this." Cole chuckled nervously.

All of the other teen boys jumped on top of him.

Once secure, Kai started tickling Cole's armpits, causing Cole to howl with laughter.

"THEHEHEHHOHOHOHAHAHHA!" Cole laughed and bucked.

"Aw what's wrong ticklish?" Lloyd smirked.

In the end they all ended up in a panting heap on the floor.

"Well that was fun." said Jay, who was out of breath. "We should totally do it again sometime." he said.

And they all agreed.

It was the most any of them had laughed in a long time.

Nya shook her head and chuckled.

"You guys are so i mature." she said.

They all looked at each other, then Kai yelled.

"Get her!"


End file.
